barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
1991
Major Events *March: Barney in Concert is taped at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas. Baby Bop makes her first appearance. *May 2: PBS, CPTV and The Lyons Group reach an agreement to bring Barney to PBS. *June 29: CPTV hosts "Family FunDay with Barney and the Backyard Gang" at the Oakdale Theatre in Wallingford, CT. *July 29: Barney in Concert is released to stores. *August: Rock with Barney is released exclusively in Neiman Marcus stores. *October: Production begins on the first season of Barney & Friends Barney & the Backyard Gang Barneyinconcert.jpg|7. Barney in Concert (July 1991)|link=Barney in Concert Rockwithbarney.jpg|8. Rock with Barney (August 1991)|link=Rock with Barney New Barney Songs Everyone is Special.png|Everyone is Special|link=Everyone is Special Backyardgangrap.jpg|The Backyard Gang Rap|link=The Backyard Gang Rap Wearebarneyandthebackyardgang.jpg|We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang|link=We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang Babybopssong.jpg|Baby Bop's Song|link=Baby Bop's Song Babybopsstreetdance.jpg|Baby Bop's Street Dance|link=Baby Bop's Street Dance Bubblebubblebath.jpg|Bubble, Bubble Bath|link=Bubble, Bubble Bath Helpprotectourearth.jpg|Help Protect the Earth|link=Help Protect the Earth Meandmyteddy.jpg|Me and My Teddy|link=Me and My Teddy MyDearCountry.jpg|My Dear Country|link=My Dear Country Icanlaugh.jpg|I Can Laugh|link=I Can Laugh Goodmanners.jpg|Good Manners|link=Good Manners Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner , Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Dao Knight , Voice: Julie Johnson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Leach *Kathy Parker *Richard Leach Publishers * Richard C. Leach Concept * Kathy Parker Editor * McKee Smith Writers *Sheryl Leach *Kathy Parker *Dennis DeShazer Mixers * David Boothe (Production Mixer) * Chris Kudrna (House Mixer) Technicians * Jimmy Hix (Gemini Audio Technician) Omega Audio Crew * Donna Christiensen * Paul Christiensen * Julie Haldeman * Steve Lowney * Danny Miller * Mike Williams Seamstress * Susie Thennes Artists * GiGi Coker (Makeup Artist) Communications * Ron Balentine Utility * Mike Brandt * Colin DeFord Cable Pullers * David Hockemeyer * David Moxley Assistants * Pat Myer (Majestic Assistant Manager) * Jan Hitchborne (Majestic Assistant Manager) * Linda Yost (Wardrobe Assistant) * Cindy Speer (Audio Assistant) * Lynn Carlton (Production Assistant) * Donna Frankhauser (Production Assistant) * Nancy Jones (Production Assistant) * Debi Ries (Production Assistant) Designers * Jess Nelson (Production Designer) Directors *Jim Rowley *Heather Smith (Associate Director) *Shirley Abrams (Casting Director) *Elizabeth Velten (Art Director) *Lowry Perry (Lighting Director) *Stacey Smith (Technical Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) *Larry Haron (Musical Director) Production Associates * James Edwards * Sue Shinn Construction * Charles Bailey (Set Construction) * Ray Henry (Puppet Construction) Fabricators * Orfillio Molina * Norine Henry * Carol Nelson Swing Crew * Santiago Molina (Swing Crew Chief) * Havier Lizama * Valario Molina Representatives * Jim Aman (Business Representative) Photographer * Dennis Full (Still Photographer) Producers *Dennis DeShazer *Teri Peabody (Associate Producer) Supervisors * David Boothe (Audio Post Production Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Supervisor) * Rita Blanchard (Child Supervisor) * Holly Thompson (Script Supervisor) Operators * Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) * Chris Childs (Camera Operator) * Bruce Deck (Camera Operator) * Eric Norberg (Camera Operator) * Victor Sosa (Camera Operator) * Bink Williams (Senior Video Operator) * Steve Tennison (Videotape Operator) Engineers * David Boothe (Audio Post Production Engineer) * Glen Anderson (Engineer in Charge) Graphics/Animation * Linda Hamil Managers * Lisa Albertson (Wardrobe Manager) * Holly Thompson (Script Supervisor) * Charlotte Spivey (Stage Manager) * Kevin Spivey (Stage Manager) * Ron Brooks (Majestic Stage Manager) Lyricists/Composers * Bob Singleton * Phil Parker Choreographer * Penny Wilson Category:Timeline